Awkward Moments
by tomeraider
Summary: ONESHOT. Harry and Hermione spend they're first night together as a couple.


_Disclaimer: Only the cheese is mine._

Awkward Moments

Hermione slowly began to wake as a dull light filtered through her closed eyelids. She was lying on her side facing the window, where the first light of the day was beginning to creep into her bedroom. She groaned softly, wondering how on earth she could have forgotten to close her curtains before going to bed last night.

And why am I still wearing yesterday's clothes? She thought in bewilderment as she felt her hand brush her denim covered thigh. Groaning again, she rubbed her eyes with one hand and tried to open them, but the morning light was too much to bear. Still disorientated from sleep, she instinctively tried to roll over and away from the offending glare. She didn't have much success however, and it quickly became apparent- even to her sleep addled brain- that there was a surprisingly large obstacle in her path. A large, warm, strong body-type obstacle, to be precise.

"Oh!" Comprehension immediately dawned, her confusion quickly giving way to contentment as she remembered whose body it was and how it came to be blissfully wrapped around hers.

We finally did it. she thought, then blushed at her mind's own choice of words. Well no, not that 'it', she corrected herself hastily. This particular 'it' was Harry finally telling her what she'd waited so long to hear- that she was so much more to him than just a friend. She wasn't sure what had surprised him more, the fact that he'd actually got up the nerve to say the words, or the fact that she had turned around and said them straight back to him. Remembering the look of relief and elation on his face, Hermione grinned. Not as earth-shattering as that other 'it', but just as important. And just as capable of presenting a whole new set of decisions to be made. she added silently.

Hearing Harry finally say those words- and being able to say them back to him- was the most wondrous thing that had ever happened to her. But now that they knew how they felt about each other, what was the next step? It wasn't a question of whether or not their feelings were real- they most certainly were- it was more of a question of timing.

Their lives were more than just a little chaotic at this point and time. Not only was it their final year at Hogwarts, there was the small matter of that psychotic bastard otherwise known as Voldemort still on the loose and intent on seeing Harry dead. So, after much deliberation it was decided they would take it one day at a time, one step at a time. After all, the last thing they needed was more pressure and stress in their lives. Even if it was the good kind that came from a budding romance.

She wriggled experimentally against the solid warmth pressed up against her, smiling at the memory of Harry's face when she'd suggested he stay the night. Of course, she hadn't meant it 'that' way, but it had been so late by the time they had finished talking and Harry hadn't brought his Invisibility Cloak with him. So, rather than have Harry risk being caught by Filch sneaking back to his dorm room, she had made a perfectly logical suggestion.

"Why don't you stay here tonight?"

Harry's face was drained of color and he was staring at her with a look of shock. His mouth was gaping open so wide Hermione wondered if his jaw had locked up.

"Wha... er... here?" He gulped."I-I-I... uh... what?" he sputtered and began looking everywhere but at her.

"Oh honestly, Harry!" She put her hands on her hips. "Didn't we just agree to take things slow? I meant you should stay here to sleep, not anything else!" Hermione felt quite indignant to Harry's obvious assumption that her offer been more than an innocent invitation..

"Uh... right! Right! Of course!" Harry's face was now red. He cleared his throat and continued to survey the room, though it was clear his eyes weren't focusing on anything in particular.

Hermione watched him with growing amusement at his discomfort. She couldn't keep the smirk off of her face as she stood with her arms folded, waiting for Harry to ask the obvious question about sleeping arrangements. She knew she shouldn't be tormenting him like this, but she was having too good a time watching him try and pluck up the courage to look at her, let alone speak.

He's so cute when he's flustered She thought while watching him shuffle his feet. But after a long moment, during which Harry silently stared at his shoes and was apparently lost in thought, Hermione felt some of her patience begin to ebb away. She let out an impatient sigh, which thankfully, brought Harry's attention back to her.

"Er... Hermione?" His head was bowed slightly as he gazed warily at her through his eyelashes. Finally Hermione thought with relief. I was beginning to think I would have to threaten to make him sleep propped up in a corner if he had kept up this dilly-dallying around much longer. "Yes, Harry?"

"Uh... I... er.. .I was just wondering... um..."

"Oh, for Merlin's sake Harry, just spit it out!"

Harry fell silent and blushed a deeper shade of red, once again staring at his feet as he shuffled them back and forth.

On second thought that corner may be in Harry's near future after all. Allowing herself another sigh of annoyance she decided to show him a little mercy. She walked forward until she was standing directly in front of him and took both of his hands in hers. Then she leaned forward until she could catch his reluctant gaze.

It seemed to take forever for him to look at her, but when he finally focused his eyes on hers, it was worth the wait. Staring into his eyes, Hermione found herself overcome by a powerful wave of affection for this dear sweet boy standing shyly in front of her. The feeling was so strong, it felt as though her heart had leapt up and gotten lodged in her throat. She felt like she could scarcely breath.

Composing herself as quickly as she could, she kept a hold on his gaze despite the fact she felt as though she had just suffered a mild heart attack. "Harry," She spoke softly. "I think one of the first things we need to work on in our new relationship is to learn to communicate with one other better." She gave his hands a gentle squeeze and continued. "You know you can tell me or ask me anything, don't you?"

Harry looked at her for a moment longer then let out what sounded like a relieved sigh. Visibly relaxing, and gave her a beautiful smile that made his eyes twinkle. "Yes Hermione. I know."

"Alright then." She smiled sweetly at him. "So. What were you going to say?"

"I was just thinking and... er..." He was blushing again. "... I was just wondering..."

Hermione had to force herself not to roll her eyes. And there he goes, looking at his bloody shoes again. She couldn't remember Harry ever being so verbally challenged around her before and was beginning to wonder how it was possible for Harry to be channeling Ron's spirit, considering Ron was still very much alive and well.

Harry took a large breath and blurted out quickly, "I was wondering why we haven't kissed."

Hermione frowned and furrowed her brow in confusion. Well that wasn't the question I expected at all, she thought puzzled, and then Harry's words actually sank in.

"Oh!" she gasped and looked at Harry. He seemed to holding his breath as he stared at her intently, obviously waiting for an answer. "We haven't kissed." Hermione whispered aloud. She bit her bottom lip thoughtfully, pondering this strange and unexpected new revelation. Why in Merlin's name haven't we kissed? She asked herself as she ran through the evenings events in her head. Let's see... we confessed our feelings for one another; then we hugged; sat down on the couch and talked; came in here... nope. No kissing.

Hermione was at a complete lose as to how she could have overlooked such an important, and most assuredly pleasant, step in their newfound relationship. You'd have thought we would have at least sealed the deal with a kiss. She mused silently.

At that thought, Hermione looked up and and noticed Harry was still standing there staring at her. He was obviously waiting for her to say something, but he appeared to be swaying on the spot. Either he was still holding his breath, Hermione realised with a start, or he was completely terrified of the fact she hadn't really answered his question. Knowing Harry, it was probably both. In either case, Harry looked like he was about to be sick.

"Oh Harry! I'm sorry! I was just thinking about what you said. " She watched him let out a long, raspy breath of air that made a squeaking noise as it passed through his throat. Yup, sure enough. The silly git was holding his breath. "I'm not exactly sure why we haven't kissed yet." She felt her face grow hot- it was apparently her turn to blush. "But I certainly wouldn't mind rectifying that right now." She added with a shy smile.

Harry's only response was to look at her in silence, his head tilted slightly to the side and an expression of incredulity on his face and Hermione suddenly felt confused. Why is he looking at me like that? A pang of self doubt settled in the pit of her stomach and she turned away from Harry's steady gaze. "If you don't want to right now, I understand," she muttered, unable to hide the hurt and disappointment that bled into her voice as she spoke. " I just thought..."

Harry's eyes went wide and he sounded panicked. "Oh, Hermione, no! That's not it at all!" He ran a hand through his messy hair and suddenly looked dejected. "I wasn't... I mean..." He straightened up and looked directly into her eyes. "Merlin, Hermione. I've been dying to kiss you all night."

She felt her heart rate double at his words. "Then what's wrong?"

Harry's shoulders sagged as he sighed. "I'm just... I guess I'm just really nervous."

Hermione frowned. "I don't understand. Why are you so nervous about kissing me? From what you told Ron and I about your kiss with Cho, it didn't sound like you were this nervous with her. Were you?" She asked him gently.

"No, not really." Harry answered. "It was all a bit of a blur, to tell you the truth," He shrugged, a bit of color coming into his face once more. "But this is completely different."

Hermione did her best to sound casual, "It is?"

"Yes." His eyes met hers, and she was taken aback by the emotion she saw inhis gaze. "Because I'm not going to be kissing Cho. I'm going to be kissing you. My best friend. It will mean so much more to me." His voice dropped to a low whisper. "You mean so much more to me."

Hermione thought she might melt into a puddle of goo. She was dumbfounded by his words. She had never heard Harry speak so freely about his feelings before. Not even during his clumsy and uncertain- but definitely heartfelt- confession earlier in the common room. Her brain automatically began to process all the possible consequences and ramifications of what was about to happen between them, when something happened that had never before happened to Hermione Jane Granger in her entire young life. Her heart promptly piped up and told her over-wrought brain to shut its trap and sod off. Which, much to her surprise, it did.

Focusing solely on Harry, Hermione grabbed his face between both her hands and swooped in to plant her lips on his. Unfortunately, enthusiasm being no substitution for expertise, things didn't go quite as she planned. Having moved so quickly that she had taken both of them by surprise, she hadn't angled Harry's head properly and her lips never reached his. Instead they ended up bumping into each others noses. Hard.

"Ow!"

"Ouch!"

"Blimey, Hermione! What'd ya do that for?" Harry exclaimed, holding his nose between two fingers and a thumb.

"I was trying to kiss you, you daft git!" Her voice was muffled by a hand cupping her own nose. "Why didn't you move you head?"

"Well you didn't exactly give me any warning," He grumbled.

"Hmph," Hermione huffed. So much for spontaneity. She thought with a pang of disappointment.

"Are you all right? Harry asked suddenly, giving her a lop-sided grin. "You didn't break anything did you?" It was obvious he was trying to ease the tension of the moment.

"No." Hermione took her hand away from her face and playfully rolled her eyes at him. "But I don't think I'll be trying any sneak attacks on you again anytime soon."

Harry chuckled. "I guess that would be a good idea." He cleared his throat and added, "At least not until we get the hang of it, right?"

Hermione felt a shiver of anticipation run down her spine as the thought of what they might do in order to 'get the hang of it'. She smirked and raised an eyebrow at him. "Right."

"So, er... do you reckon we should give it another go then?" Harry asked, sounding hopeful. "I promise I'll move my head this time."

Taking a calming breath, she slowly stepped closer, then placed her hands on his shoulders. "You'd better," She said teasingly, then the smirk on her face faded away as Harry's mouth slowly descend to meet hers. This time he managed to angle his head but, unfortunately, it was the same direction Hermione had tilted hers. They tapped noses again, but Hermione hardly noticed.

"Sorry," Harry mumbled, his mouth still positioned so close to hers she could feel his warm breath on her lips.

"S'okay," She whispered, letting her hands fall to rest lightly on his chest. Harry placed his hands on her waist just above her hips. Hermione could feel his hands trembling as he ever-so-slightly pulled her closer to him. They leaned toward each other slowly, then everything just seemed to fall into place. Closing her eyes, Hermione was suddenly overwhelmed by the simple joy of having Harry's lips against hers.

It wasn't perfect. Yet Hermione thought it was the most wonderful experience she'd ever had in her entire life. She was also quite sure that she would never want to have this experience with anyone but Harry for the rest of her life.

They slowly pulled back from one another. Hermione was startled to realise that at some point during the kiss, she had wound her arms around Harry's neck. Her eyes fluttered open to look up at Harry. His eyes remained closed and a goofy grin was spreading across his face.

"Wow" He opened his eyes. "That was..." He chuckled softly. "Wow."

"Hmm." Hermione felt a little flushed, but not from embarrassment this time. "So." she sighed softly, feeling more than a little light-headed.

Harry disengaged from her arms and tucked his hands in his pants pockets. He began rocking back and forth on his heels, looking very much like the cat who ate the canary. "So."

They stood there a long moment, gazing at one another with impossibly wide grins plastered on their faces. They were showing no signs of moving from where they both stood, but the large clock located against the far wall struck midnight, shaking them both out of their reverie.

"It's getting late, Harry, and you have Quidditch practice tomorrow." Hermione said. "I think we should try and get some sleep." Even as she said it, she wasn't sure sleep would even be remotely possible, considering how wide awake she felt now. But Harry did have practice tomorrow, and she didn't want to be responsible for him falling off his broom because he was suffering from sleep deprivation.

"Alright." Harry was once again looking flustered, though not nearly as much as earlier.

"If you just hand me a blanket... um..." His eyes started scanning the room. "... that chair by the fireplace looks comfortable." He didn't seem to notice that Hermione was ignoring him as she walked over to sit on her bed and began taking her shoes off. Harry continued from his spot in the middle of the room. "Or maybe the couch in the common room. Do you think Ernie would mind if I..."

"Harry?" Hermione slid up the bed to lie down, leaving her jeans and jumper on.

Harry turned his head to look at her. "Er... yes, Hermione?"

"Shut up and get over here."

Harry grinned sheepishly. "Yes ma'am."

Hermione smiled as the memory faded. And now here we are, ready to start a new day and new relationship—and what in Merlin's name is in bed with us? Hermione's thoughts were rudely interrupted by something hard poking into her lower back. Thinking Harry must have forgotten to remove his wand before getting into bed and it had somehow got lodged in the bedclothes, she arched her back slightly, intending to slip her hand between them to retrieve it. As she twisted around, something caught her eye and she froze. Harry's wand was lying on the bedside table, right next to hers.

Hermione's eyes grew so wide she thought they might pop out of her skull as the realisation of what was pressing into her back hit her. "Oh my," she breathed out. Hermione felt a heated flush rise to her cheeks. That's...that's Harry's...

"Eeep!" She whimpered and shook her head. Alright. There's no reason to panic. You've read about this... condition. Her mind seemed to reject using the actual clinical term. You've even heard the other girls joke about it. All boys wake up with... 'these' sometimes, right? She felt herself calming down as her internal pep-talk began taking effect. "Of course" She whispered to herself. "It's just..." She took a deep breath and forced out the last three words. "Harry's morning erection." Suddenly she had to clap a hand over her mouth to keep a bark of laughter from escaping her and awakening a oblivious Harry. She was quick enough to be successful, but her body was shaking violently from the silent laughter bubbling up within her. She heard Harry's breathing change and felt him begin to stir behind her. She didn't dare move as she tried very hard to get herself under control so as not to embarrass Harry. Unfortunately, it wasn't working very well and tears were beginning to form in her eyes from the effort to calm herself. She felt Harry shift to look over her shoulder at her but she kept her face turned away. When she was satisfied she had herself under control, she quickly wiped her eyes and risked a glance up at her companion.

Harry looked positively adorable. His hair, though always messy, was sticking out in every direction imaginable. His gorgeous green eyes, currently lacking the coverage of his glasses, were half closed. Partly from having just awakened but also partly because he was having to squint to see her. Maybe it was because he was still half asleep, but he also seemed completely clueless to the fact that a certain part of his anatomy was digging into her backside.

"Hello," He said in a deep, dead-sexy voice as he gave her a shy, sleepy smile. Hermione was quite certain that if this little (or not so little) "problem" wasn't currently occupying her attention, she would most definitely be snogging Harry senseless right about now. But it was, and thinking about it again broke her restraint. Unable to hold back any longer, she burst out into a fit of giggles.

A look of bewilderment crossed Harry's face and he reached over her to retrieve his glasses from the bedside table. In doing so, he inadvertently was pressing himself even more into Hermione's body and by the time he had placed his glasses on his nose, his eyes shot wide open.

Still giggling helplessly, Hermione watched as shock and horror covered Harry's face. In a blink of an eye, Harry yelped loudly and threw his whole body backwards with such force he fell off the bed and landed on the floor with a resounding thud.  
Hermione began laughing even harder at his reaction. She saw the top of Harry's head appear over the side of the bed as he sat up. He peered over the lumpy covers at her with narrowed eyes. "Hermione!" His voice was cracking. "Why didn't you say anything!"

Now that she'd gotten the giggles out of her system, Hermione was able to shrug and smile. "I'm sorry. I wasn't really laughing at you. I just couldn't help it. It was such an... 'odd' experience to wake up to." A small giggle escaped from her again, which she immediately quelled in seeing the look of annoyance flash across Harry's face. "Oh come on Harry! It's a perfectly natural occurrence and you shouldn't be so embarrassed by it." She said with an air of authority.

"Easy for you to say." she heard him grumble under his breath as he picked himself off the floor. Apparently mortification was a quick and effective way in ridding Harry of his source of 'discomfort', as there was no sign of it when he stood and faced her.

"Oh Harry, I'm sorry I embarrassed you. I wasn't trying to, really." Worried that her teasing may may have hurt his feelings, Hermione scooted over to the side of the bed where he was standing then rose up on her knees. She threw her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Besides," She raised one eyebrow and grinned cheekily. "that can't be the first time you have woken up in that... ahem... condition".

"Well, no." Harry blushed and smiled warmly at her. "But it is the first time I woke up in that condition while cuddling with my girlfriend."

Girlfriend. Hermione thought, feeling a swell of elation. Harry's girlfriend. That sounds so lovely. She flashed him a beaming smile and pulled him into a tight embrace. Feeling emboldened by his words, she brought her mouth up to his ear and whispered in a slightly seductive tone, "It may have been the first time, but hopefully not the last." She chuckled when she felt a shudder run though his body in reaction to her daring, then absentmindedly glanced at the large clock that was in her line of vision. "Harry! You're going to be late for practice!" She pulled back from his embrace.

Harry looked slightly dazed. "Huh?" He glanced over his shoulder at the clock. "Oh! Yeah, that's right!" He quickly sat on the bed and began putting on his shoes. "I should have just enough time to change and get a bite to eat." He finished lacing up his trainers and stood up.

Hermione grabbed his hand and lead him towards the door. "I'll look out and see if Ernie is up yet." She pulled open the door a crack and peeked out into the Head Boy/ Head Girl common room. "All clear." She turned to Harry as he started to brush past her. "Wait." She grabbed his arm and smiled. "Don't I get a goodbye kiss?"

Harry gave her a big grin. "Oh yeah. I can do that now, can't I?" He leaned forward to capture her lips and they spent a few frustrating seconds trying to decide who was going to tilt there head in what direction, until finally Hermione grabbed Harry's face and stilled his movements. After a short -but very sweet- kiss, Harry left her to prepare for the day.

It was going to be a day just like any other day, and yet everything was different. Thinking of Harry's kisses, Hermione sighed happily. She wasn't worried about the kissing- or anything else between them- being so awkward. She knew without a doubt, that she and Harry would be spending many, many hours in the near future learning just how to perfect their technique.

THE END


End file.
